Changeling
Changeling is a monster found in the expansion Shadow of Nerekhall. Description As the corruption that slumbers beneath Nerekhall stirs, it seems to spread among the populace. Whether the changelings, as they are called, are demonic creatures that duplicate and replace innocent civilians, or those civilians are somehow transformed into these awful beings, is unknown. Either way, something must be done before all of Nerekhall falls under their sway. These monsters are fast and strong, possessing powerful attacks and defenses, but their true menace lies in their special abilities and the power they gain through Corrupt Citizen cards. These cards are received as rewards for winning a quest and are played when a master changeling is placed on the map, granting him added health, defence dice, and other special bonuses. Corrupt Citizen There are 9 roles available: *'The Civilian:' +2 Health per hero, 1 additional Brown defense die. * The Scholar: Minion changelings within 5 spaces add 1 additional Gray die to their defense, and +1 Heart on each attack. The master changeling gains Hidden: Each time this monster is the target of an attack, that attack is a miss unless the attacker spends 1 Surge. * The Magistrate: +1 Health per hero, 1 additional Gray defense die. The master changeling's Hideous Laughter ability affects heroes within 5 spaces instead of 3 spaces. * The Guardsman: +2 Health per hero, 1 additional black defense die. The master changeling gains Shambling: This monster may not perform more than 1 move action during a single turn. * The Executioner: +2 Health per hero. The master changeling gains Surge Coup de Grace: This attack gains +2 Heart for each Condition card or token in the target's play area. * The Mage: +1 Health per hero, gains the Ranged icon, and 1 additional green attack die. The master changeling gains Surge Blast: This attack affects all figures adjacent to the target space. * The Siren: +2 Health per hero, gains the Ranged icon. The master changeling gains Surge Surge Call: Each monster within 3 spaces of this monster recovers 2 Heart, and each hero within 3 spaces of this monster suffers 1 Fatigue. * The Scoundrel: +1 Health per hero, 1 additional brown defense die, and 3 movement points each time it activates. The master changeling gains Ravage: Both of this monster's actions on a turn may be attack actions. * The Hero: +2 Health per hero, 1 additional black defense die. The master changeling gains Corruption: When this monster performs an attack, choose a hero in its line of sight. Then, choose 1 of that hero's weapons. This monster may perform the attack using the attack type, dice, and abilities of that weapon. Setup Act I Minion : Whisper | spec2 = : Wither | spec3 = : Bleed }} Master : Whisper | spec3 = : Wither | spec4 = : Bleed }} Act II Minion : Whisper | spec2 = : Wither | spec3 = : Bleed | spec4 = }} Master : Whisper | spec3 = : Wither | spec4 = : Bleed }} Abilities * * * * Category:Shadow of Nerekhall Category:Monsters Category:Civilized Category:Cursed Category:Demons Category:Small